


The Adventures of Y/N Watson

by drwilliamsherlockscottholmes



Series: Sherlock X Reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Sherlock, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, maybe smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes/pseuds/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting your brother in Baker Street turns out to be the best decision you've ever made with mystery and danger lurking around every corner, and who knows, maybe even a little romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Y/N Watson

It was raining as you stepped out of your cab and onto the streets of London, quickly making your way over to the door of 221 Baker Street. You knocked on the door and it was pulled open by a woman who introduced herself as Mrs Hudson. You introduced yourself as Y/N Watson. She invited you inside for tea and you gladly accepted.

“Mrs Hudson, where’s John? He said he’d be here when I got here” you asked before taking a sip of your tea.

“I don’t know dear, he ran off with Sherlock. Would you like help with your bag?” She asked motioning toward your small, carry on sized bag.

“Oh, it’s ok thank you. Who’s Sherlock?”

As you said that you heard the front door slam and John’s voice shout “Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes, get back here!”

In what seemed like the same second, you were joined by a tall figure with black curls and cheekbones that you could cut yourself on who also happened to have a face covered in what you assumed was blood.

“Mrs Hudson, John has informed me that we have a guest coming soon and that I am to make myself scarce. Tell any clients that I will be in here.”

It appeared he hadn’t noticed you so you decided to pretend.

“Oh Mr Holmes! I’m so glad you’re here! You see, my brother has disappeared! I can’t seem to find him anywhere. The last I heard of him, he was running around London with some stranger whose name escapes me.” You cried.

“John! There’s someone here to see you!” He shouted with a smirk.

How did he know that? How did he know who you were without so much as a second look at you?

He turned to you and said “I assume you are Harry?”

Before you could answer the question you were pulled into a hug by your brother.

“Y/N! I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I see you’ve met Sherlock, he’s the reason we’re late. Hello little sister”

You pulled away to playfully hit his arm and exclaim “You’re only 10 minutes older!”

He took your bag and you followed him upstairs to your room for the weekend and you passed Sherlock muttering something about there always being something.

“So John, what’s the deal with Sherlock?”

“He’s an arsehole. He thinks love is a chemical defect and I'm pretty sure he's a robot. Oh and he keeps body parts in the fridge.”

“Mrs Hudson seems to think you two are a couple, is there something you’re not telling me?” You joked.

“Not gay, Y/N”

“Nothing wrong with it. Just checking to see if the handsome stranger who my brother happens to live with is available”

“No dating Sherlock.”

“I never said I wanted to!” You laughed.

You walked downstairs after you’d finished unpacking and opened the fridge to see what food there was, thinking of cooking dinner for the boys and Mrs Hudson to say thanks for letting you stay. You had completely forgotten what John said about body parts in the fridge until you opened it and saw a head. A human head. It’s eyes were shut but you felt as if it was staring at you and you screamed. John was in the kitchen in a flash, asking if you were okay and what happened. Sherlock on the other hand, remained in his chair, never stirring during the ordeal.

“Why is there a _head_ in the fridge?” you shouted, still shocked.

The man in the chair replied in one word, “experiment”.

However, this prompted more questions from you, “What sort of experiment requires a _human_ head? Where did you get it from? More importantly, _how_ did you get the head?”

“Measuring salivation after death requires a human head, the morgue and I asked nicely” he replied, with the last answer being slightly more sarcastic.

You lost your appetite after seeing the head so you decided to open your laptop and watch Netflix. You only managed to make it through one and half episodes of Doctor Who before yawning and nearly falling asleep at your laptop even though it had only just gotten dark so you went upstairs and curled up in bed, sleep beckoning until eventually you succumbed to its grasp and ran away into a world of dreams.

You couldn’t remember what you were dreaming about when you woke, all knew was that you were smiling. You checked your phone, it was midnight. Under normal circumstances you would have gone back to sleep but you were starving. You decided to get food, there had to be a kebab shop or Chinese or _something_ that was still open.

You got dressed and crept out of your room and down the stairs, carefully trying not to wake anyone. You stopped when you saw someone in the living room. You thought it was a burglar until you realised it was just Sherlock.

“Sorry Sherlock, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just going to get some food” you explained.

“You didn’t.”

“You never went to sleep? Sherly, it’s midnight, go to bed.”

“Where are you going?” He asked

“To get a takeaway or something, I’m starving”

“I know a nice Chinese not too far from here, it stays open until 3, I could show you if you want”

“Okay”

Sherlock didn’t seem like an arsehole. He was actually quite nice. Who else would offer to get food with you at midnight? He did seem a bit weird, but who wasn’t? Besides, normal’s boring.

So you both headed out into the night, him explaining how you could tell the quality of a Chinese by the lower third of its door knob. It was a short walk, with him telling you your life story. But there was one thing he didn’t mention, your reasons for being at Baker Street in the first place. You supposed he thought it was more complicated than it was, you needed a break and visiting your brother sounded like a good idea. Soon you were back in the flat, sitting on Sherlock’s bed eating Chinese food.

“So you’ve never seen Doctor Who?” you asked, surprised

“No. Why would I? I don’t have the time”

“Sherly, you sat in that chair for hours doing nothing. You definitely have the time” you said as you left the room, returning a few minutes later with your laptop.

You opened the laptop and started Netflix, pressing play on your favourite episode. He’d never admit it, but Sherlock enjoyed watching it with you. He enjoyed seeing someone else so passionate about something. He enjoyed seeing you so passionate about something.

You watched Doctor Who until you both fell asleep, still on his bed.

The next morning, you woke and found yourself with your head on Sherlock’s chest with your arm draped over his body. His head was on yours and he had an arm around your waist. You looked up and saw him gazing down at you, his beautiful eyes locking with yours. You wanted to stay like this forever, but from what John had told you about Sherlock, you knew (or at least _thought_ you knew) that he probably wouldn’t want to. You sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed so you were now sitting.

“I’m going to go and make some tea, do you want some Sherly?” you asked

“No thank you” he answered. He needed time to think about why he had stayed up with you last night, why he felt so strange around you and why he couldn’t stop thinking about you even though he’d only known you for less than a day.

“I really hope John’s not out there” you mumbled as you walked out of Sherlock’s room.

You walked down the hall and thought you were in the clear, until you saw a figure in the chair opposite Sherlock’s. You crept into the kitchen, trying to see if there would be a way past him. Until you had to sneeze. Of course you did. When you need to be quiet, you can’t be.

“ _Achoo!_ ” And there it was.

“Y/N? Why are you coming out of Sherlock’s room? And why are you wearing yesterday’s clothes? And where’s Sherlock, is he in there?” John asked and you feared he would never stop, his mouth was running at 100 miles an hour.

“I slept in there. Yes, he’s in there. And no we did not have sex. We just watched Doctor Who a bit” you answered moving towards the kettle and beginning to make tea, “tea?”

“Yes please. And Y/N? Stay away from Sherlock, he thinks love’s a defect, I don’t want him breaking your heart.”

“I’ll date who I want. My heart is mine to have broken” you said in a mocking tone whilst pouring three cups of tea.

“Never said you couldn’t. I just don’t want to have to break the bones of my best friend”

“You won’t have to, besides he’s just a friend. At the moment” you smirked as you added the last part, unaware that Sherlock was standing in the doorway and had heard.

John saw him, and looked over as if to say _“make one false move and you’re out of the window, she’s my sister and you will_ **_not_ ** _break her heart”._ Sherlock saw this and nodded. He walked into the kitchen and said,

“Morning John”

You were about to hand him his tea and then stopped just short of his hand. You mimed pulling it back as you playfully said, “Do I not get a ‘morning’ Sherly? No tea for you”

His hand caught your wrist as he moved closer and said in a low voice,

“Morning”

You stepped back and handed him his tea, confused. Did you just flirt with _Sherlock Holmes_? Were you developing feelings for him? You reached over to the counter and took yours and John’s teas. You handed John his then pulled a chair out from underneath the desk whilst Sherlock sat in his usual chair.

“So what did I miss yesterday then?” John asked, clearly not believing what you told him.

“We went out for Chinese food, and stayed in my room, watching Doctor Who whilst eating it” Sherlock answered, as if it were obvious.

“If it wasn’t you I wouldn’t believe it.” John mumbled, but you both heard anyway.

“Anyway, what should we do today? Any ideas?” You asked.

“I need to do the shopping, you can come if you want but he hasn’t got a case so I _really_ don’t want to leave him alone after last time” John answered.

“He’s not a child, he’ll be fine!” you reassured John.

“You won’t think that in about half an hour”

“I’ll stay with him then.” You winked at John as you finished your sentence as John rolled his eyes and left the flat.

You went into Sherlock’s room and got your laptop, then begun making your way upstairs, when you heard three loud bangs in quick succession. You ran downstairs, almost dropping your laptop.

“Sherlock, what the hell? Are you alright?” You shouted as you burst back into the living room.

“Bored.” he replied shortly.

Then you noticed the gun in his hand. And the three bullet holes in the wall over the smiley face.

“So you took it out on the wall?! Gun. Now.” you demanded

“I’m bored! This is less boring!” he declared as he shot the wall again, this time with the gun behind his back.

“Sherlock. Gun. Now.”

“Fine.” He reluctantly handed you the gun then asked “What do we do now Y/N?”

You thought for a second then said, “We could always watch more Doctor Who...”

“Lead the way” he said, smirking and motioning towards his room.

Soon you were both sitting on his bed, you curled up under the covers and him sitting on top of them. You pressed play and pulled the covers up even higher. Sherlock saw this and picked up your laptop, got under the covers and pulled them above both of your heads, creating a blanket tent. He put the laptop on his lap so you moved closer to him to see it. As you did that, he moved it over again so you had to move closer. He kept doing this until your head was almost on his chest and his arm was around your shoulders, creating a comfortable pillow for you to put your head on. He didn’t notice you looking up at him, smiling because his eyes were locked onto the screen. He didn’t notice how you snuggled closer to him. He didn’t notice how you relaxed when your head was on his chest and he certainly didn’t notice you mumble about how you wanted to stay like this forever. Or at least you thought he didn’t. He did though. And he knew then, in that moment, that he had to have you. That you were perfect.

He didn't understand why he felt like that. He didn't understand that he was falling in love. He knew that you hadn't left his mind all day, or even the day before. You were on his mind ever since he first saw you. He knew that he cared about you. He knew that he always wanted to see you smile like this. It scared him, and he didn't understand what he was feeling. But he knew that whatever he felt was good. He knew that you were _perfect_.

John came back an hour later and you considered helping him with the shopping. But you were so comfy lying on Sherlock and he looked so content with his arm wrapped around you, pulling you close.

“Y/N? Sherlock?” you heard John shout as he moved around the flat, making his way to Sherlock’s room.

“Oh my god” he said as he opened the door and saw you both poking only your heads out from underneath the covers.

“You think I had sex with your sister” Sherlock coldly stated.

“Sherlock I swear to god-”

“John relax, we just watched Netflix, see?” you said as you pulled the covers back, revealing a paused laptop and both yours and Sherlock’s fully clothed bodies.

“Under the covers?”

“Blanket fort” you and Sherlock said in unison.

“I’m babysitting a sociopath and a child” John muttered as he walked out of the door.


End file.
